I Wanna Do Bad Things With You
by JenKristo
Summary: ClayxJack. Jack had only planned to rob the Xiaolin temple, but things don't turn out that way when Clay catches him spying. Clack Slash!
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: The lyrics are not mine. They're from 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett. When you read the part where the lyrics begin, it's most effective to listen to the song as well. It's easy to find on youtube, and it's worth every sexy note.

Jack flew quietly through the night, his copter wings adjusted to 'silent mode'. Even so, they made enough noise to make Jack cautious. He landed about twenty yards from the temple walls. As the machine silenced, Jack noticed the faint sound of music in the distance. It was gentle, a deep voice and the slow strum of a guitar. It was hypnotizing.

Jack crept quietly to the wall that separated the outside world from the Xiaolin grounds, and walked along the edge until he spotted the top of a tree. After some struggle he made it to the top, and peered through the leaves to see a peaceful scene. The four dragon warriors were sprawled out on the lawn. The Brazilian and the lone girl lay watching the stars, and the smallest monk sat folding a paper crane in his lap.

And there Jack saw the source of the southern lullaby. It was the cowboy warrior, sitting at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the temple. Jack settled himself on one of the branches in the tree, momentarily forgetting his plan to steal the wu.

It was the earth dragon that Jack knew the least about. He seemed to be the easiest to beat. Not because of any lack of strength, in fact he was obviously the most physically powerful of the four warriors. No, it was the earth dragon's unwillingness to deliver the final blow, always falling prey to Jack's pitiful screams. No matter how many times he would call Jack a 'dirty snake', he'd always be the sucker for Jack's well-rehearsed whimpers. Jack laughed to himself, thinking of how stupid Clay was, but immediately his genius mind contradicted him. Clay fell victim to it so often that perhaps it wasn't because he was stupid, or that he was actually being fooled at all. Maybe the oldest of the four warriors was more true to his values, that no matter the circumstances, no matter how filthy and rotten he thought his enemy to be, he thought that no one begging for mercy ought to be hurt. Perhaps he had a true hero's heart.

Jack thought this all through as his eyes slid over the cowboy, unconsciously taking in the sight of his broad chest and thick, muscular shoulders. Jack knew from experience how powerful those arms could be, and so the sight of the blonde gently stroking the instrument astounded him. Jack swallowed hard.

And the cowboy's singing voice sent chills down the redhead's spine. It was deep and masculine, but also the most gentle, soothing sound Jack had heard in… forever. It was honey dripping down his fingers as a child, and suddenly Jack's mind envisioned him licking the honey not off his own fingers, but off Clay's. Jack blushed furiously at the absurd thought. His attraction to men was a secret between him and his playgirl magazines, and he planned to keep it that way. He didn't allow himself to be attracted to anyone in real life. It would make things too complicated.

But as he watched the cowboy sing, he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. His eyes slid from the guitar up the twice unbuttoned collar of his shirt, over his strong jaw to the knowing smile on his singing lips. It was curled and mischievous. Jack's eyes immediately shot to meet Clay's, and he realized he had been spotted.

So why hadn't Clay stopped singing? Jack and Clay's eyes were locked for what felt like ages as Clay began a new song with a faster beat. The country song had a strangely naughty vibe about it.

"When you came in, the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you."

Jack's jaw dropped. Clay continued to strum the guitar, his sky blue eyes holding onto Jack's like a steel lasso. The other three Xiaolin warriors tapped their feet in quiet amusement, oblivious to the song's dedication.

"I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you."

Jack's breath grew heavy and he braced the branch tighter as the cowboy sang his final words.

"I wanna do real bad things with you."

Clay finished his song and the others clapped lightly. "Lovely as always," Kimiko said as Raimundo pulled her to her feet. "But I think it's time I hit the hay, as you would probably say."

"And I have to go take the night shift guarding the wu," Rai grumbled.

Jack grimaced at the Brazilian's comment. He knew there was only fifteen minutes between dusk and the time one of the warriors would take the evening guard, and Jack had lost his opportunity.

"I may jus' hang round and practice fer a while," Clay said. The other three warriors said their 'goodnights' and split, leaving the cowboy watching the villain in the tree. Clay casually set down his guitar and strode over to the tree. Jack watched his unreadable expression, but had a feeling Clay wasn't going to attack him. Somehow in the last few minutes they had made a silent truce.

Jack leapt down from the high branch, not considering the height he was jumping. He hit the ground hard, twisting his ankle as he stumbled onto his butt. "Ow," he grumbled, reaching for his ankle. But before he could, Clay grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him against the trunk of the tree.

"What in tarnation are you doin' here?"

Jack lifted his chin. "I was about to steal every wu you losers have, but I…"

Jack paused. 'But I what?' he thought to himself, 'But I got distracted by your sexy southern singing?' Jack blushed, and felt lucky that there was only a soft light coming from the temple.

"But you what?"

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Cus when I saw you, you didn't run. Why didn't you run?"

"Because you didn't say anything when you saw me."

The two watched each other, wondering about their 'chicken and the egg' dilemma.

"I didn't know you could sing, redneck," Jack sneered.

"Didn't know you cared," Clay played.

"I don't care!" Jack yelled, his voice cracking.

"So why didn't you run?" Clay asked.

Jack didn't have an answer. He tried to make an escape, but Clay's huge hands tightened around his shoulders and slammed him back against the tree. The two boys narrowed their eyes. Jack tried to kick him but all Clay had to do was step on Jack's toes to hold him still. The redhead couldn't control his breathing. Being so close to the cowboy was torture. He smelled like cut grass and good cologne and the heat of his breath sent butterflies into Jack's stomach. His mouth was so close.

"Jack Spicer, you better tell me what yer up to or I'm goin' rough you up big time."

"I could just scream." Jack countered, but quickly realized how wussy that sounded.

"Sure you could. Then ma friends would come runnin' and put you behind bars. I should call em ma self and save you the trouble."

"No, no! You don't have to," Jack said in a fit of false politeness.

Jack watched nervously as Clay studied him. Suddenly Clay wrapped his arms around the thin goth. Jack' heart jumped into his throat as Clay's brawny chest pressed him against the tree. But before he could react, he felt something break behind him.

Clay had reached around him and broke his copter wings with his bare hands. Jack felt emotionally crushed as Clay stepped away, dusting off his hands. "Well now that you ain't flyin' nowhere, let's take a look at that ankle of yers. Sit down."

Jack obediently slid to the ground and Clay knelt in front of him. He pulled off Jack's boot and sock. Jack cringed as he watched Clay spot his black toenail polish.

"Dang, boy, you are whiter than a Camarillo mustang."

"I prefer the indoors…ouch!"

"Sorry," Clay mumbled as he focused on Jack's ankle. He rotated it slowly, sliding his fingers over Jack's skin. His hands were a little rough, calloused from fighting and playing guitar. But his gentle touch reminded Jack of how rough Chase was in comparison, how rough most everybody was with him. Even as a child his mother would call a nurse to come look at him if he pulled a muscle, or a maid to bandage his knee. Nobody ever touched him this way. Jack shrugged off the silly thought.

"So did you write that last song?" he asked, watching Clay's blond hair hang over his eyes.

"Nah. It just…"

"Just what?"

"Nuthin'."

"What? Tell me."

"I said it ain't nuthin', boy," Clay said roughly.

"Don't call me boy!" Jack chirped, "I'm eighteen!"

"That ain't old."

"Yeah it is! I can have legal sex!"

Clay's eyes flashed up to his. Quickly he hid his shocked expression with a mocking smile. "And I s'ppose you bein' eighteen makes you Mr. Experience?"

Jack looked embarrassed, and Clay studied his face, coming to a startling conclusion. "Oh, ya do have experience."

"Well I mean…" Jack started awkwardly, "It's not like…it was nothing! Really, I didn't even want to do it."

Clay's blue eyes narrowed with outrage.

"Oh crap! No I didn't mean it like that, I didn't get like, molested or anything. I just… why am I telling you this?"

Jack knew why. Because some people need friends to confide in when they lose their virginity to someone as volatile as Chase Young, and Jack had no friends.

"I'm listenin'" Clay said gently, going back to Jack's ankle.

"Well," Jack said shyly, "I guess… uh, SHE was really mean and SHE was always pressing me to… you know… and I thought things would get better if I just let it happen."

"But things didn't," Clay said, shaking his head. "That filthy rat, I could kill em."

"Him? Jack said.

"It's kinder obvious yer talkin' bout Chase Young. It's a damn shame that happened to you."

"Yeah, why do you care?" Jack said, nervous from the intimacy of the situation. He expected Clay to say he didn't, but that's not what he got.

"Why shouldn't I care?" Clay said. "Ain't nobody should be treated bad, no matter who…"

"Who they are?" Jack finished. He would have been insulted, but it was probably true. He'd been bad.

"So tell me what you were doin', hangin' in that tree."

"I told you, I was going to steal your wu." Jack said, annoyed.

"Like the country music?"

"I hate country music." Jack said, then carefully, "But it sounds ok when you sing it."

Jack stole a glance at Clay, and couldn't help falling for his incredible blue eyes.

"So…" Jack started, breaking the silence, "What was with that last song?"

"I was just teasin' you," Clay said as he pulled up the leg of Jack's black jeans.

"Hey, what…!"

Clay slid his large hands up to the crook of Jack's leg and placed a kiss right on his bare knee.

xXxXx

To be continued…

Review and tell me what you think! ClayxJack is my OTP, so please note me if you know of any good Clack stories. This will be updated next week. P.S. I don't care about typo's, I didn't even edit this once.


	2. Three Days Previous

Three Days Previous…

"See ya next time, suckers!" Jack laughed as he flew from the scene of the Xiaolin Showdown, shen gong wu in arm. All of his Jackbots but one followed him away.

Clay slumped. "I apologize," he said simply. He'd lost again, and not because of strength or speed. Jack had been behind him in the race to get the wu, but when he slipped from the edge of the cliff, Clay opted to grab his arm before grabbing the wu. Even though he knew very well Jack had copter wings, what if they didn't work for some reason? Nothing stood above doing the 'right' thing. And therefore once Jack had gotten back on his feet, he'd run ahead and won.

"It's okay," Kimiko said, though everyone was a little stumped as to what had happened up on the hill that had prevented their strongest dragon from winning.

"At least we have this!" Omi said, patting the Jackbot that they'd taken down. The burly robot twitched and sparked a few times before laying still.

"What's so special about that?" Raimundo said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We've taken down lots of them."

"But look at this one!" Omi said, excited for reasons no one else knew. "It is Jack's newest type, and look at the shape of it. It is much more like a man."

"So?" Rai said impatiently.

"Clay, please join me here!"

Clay complied, standing next to the robot. He watched as Omi opened the back and began tearing out the insides. Metal parts were strewn over the grass and everyone watched as Omi completely emptied out the robot.

"Now step inside," he said to Clay. Clay was taken aback.

"What on earth are you playin' at?"

Finally Omi divulged his plan. "Jack Spicer has finally built a robot with the right portion to a human being."

"Proportion?" Rai corrected.

"That's what I said," Omi said, looking at Rai like he was just too silly. "Clay here is most definitely the right size for this robot. He could use it to sneak inside the Spicer Mansion and…"

"And see the enemy's base!" Kimiko finished enthusiastically. "Omi, you're a genius! Clay could see which wu Jack has, and maybe even take back the ones he stole!"

Everyone looked at Clay expectantly. He certainly didn't like the idea of sneaking into someone's home like a thief, even if it was Jack Spicer's. But he'd just lost again to the boy, and he knew he owed it to his companions.

So a few hours later after tweaking the robot some more and getting used to it, Clay was walking around in a metal suit of armor.

"How do I look?" he asked, and the others nodded approvingly.

"You just have to remember not to talk," Kimiko said, "That accent is a dead giveaway, even if it sounds robot-ish through the metal. "So you can breathe alright in there?"

"Sure can," Clay answered. "I can see fine as well." Just like a pair of mirrored glasses, he could see right out and no one could see in. After a few minutes, he was flying to the Spicer estate with a set of copter wings. He circled the enormous house, looking for an entrance when he spotted a garage door in the back. He flew up to it and it scanned him, finally opening up. Down a passage and past a few more sliding doors, Clay finally entered an enormous room that looked like an old airplane hanger. But it was packed with junk, old robots and broken motorcycles and every gadget he could imagine. There were a row of computer screens, trailed by an ocean of wires.

"What are you doing, back here?" yelled a familiar voice. Clay went rigid, trying to look robot-like as he turned to the redhead. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't even sure if this model of robot could talk. "I thought the loser-foursome had broken you," Jack said curiously, looking at the robot. He knocked on Clay's robot chest and his crimson eyes narrowed. A bead of sweat fell down Clay's temple as he expected to be discovered, but Jack only shrugged and walked off.

Clay spotted a row of robots like his, so he marched over to them, trying to take in his surroundings as he went. The shen gong wu were nowhere to be seen. He took his place and waited.

Jack went to his computers, tapping a few buttons until the screen was filled with codes. Beside him on the desk lay a robot, wires connecting it to the computer. With a few more taps of the keyboard the robot jerked a bit and turned towards Jack.

"Well hello there, beautiful." Jack said to the robot as if it were a puppy.

"Hello Master," the robot responded in a deep angry voice.

"Ooh, so cold," Jack mumbled, typing into the computer again.

"Hello Master… Hello Master… Hello Master…" With every word the robot's voice transformed from a deep voice to a lighter, friendlier voice until the robot sounded like a little child.

"Hello Master!"

"Why hello!" Jack said with enthusiasm to the huge metal machine. "What's your name?"

He typed into the computer and looked at the robot.

"My name is Jackbot twenty dash two. It… is… a… pleasure… to… meet… you."

The robot spoke as Jack typed. "Chase… Young… is… a… dumb… lizard."

"What was that?" Jack said. He tapped the keyboard once and the robot repeated itself more naturally.

"Chase Young is a dumb lizard!"

Jack howled with laughter, spinning in his desk chair."

"You're just too cute," Jack said affectionately to the robot.

"Thank you master," the piece of metal said sweetly.

Jack sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Mom's having another party tonight. It's for dad's clients. And she said she wants me to be there. I think there's a girl involved." He stuck out his tongue and put a finger to it, imitating gagging.

Clay raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about.

"Seventy-two." Jack yelled to no one in particular. His eyes slid over to where Clay stood in line. "Seventy-two!"

Clay jumped a little, and Jack frowned. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," Jack said. Clay stepped forward, and followed Jack as he strode up a staircase. They went into the main level of the house, and Clay couldn't believe his eyes. Sure his ranch in Texas was nice, but this was absolutely luxurious. The floors were white marble and the furniture was white leather, white carpeting in the living room, with an enormous crystal chandelier. Clay followed Jack up the staircase to the upstairs and down a hallway to a bathroom. Jack closed the door behind him and turned on the shower.

'Oh god,' Clay thought as Jack began shedding his clothes. He stripped off the long, black leather jacket and flung it over the counter, then peeled his red t-shirt up over his head and slid his black jeans down past his hips and kicked them off his ankles. He seemed to ignore the robot completely. Clay looked away as Jack slid off his black underwear and stepped into the shower. Clay had not agreed to this.

Jack began to hum, and eventually sing in a half-hearted way. He hummed where he didn't know the lyrics, and sang where he did. Clay thought his voice was fairly unaccustomed to singing, but still pretty nice, and very different from the screaming and yelling he did when they fought.

Soon Jack was out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips. He hopped onto the counter, sitting there looking at Clay expectantly.

Jack was very pretty when naked. His skin was like white porcelain, and in the steamy bathroom he was as shiny as it too. With his makeup washed off and his goggles removed, he looked more natural and wild, like some kind of…

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to brush my teeth?" Jack complained. "You need to do this for dexterity practice."

Clay jumped and looked around. Jack sighed and opened a drawer for him where a toothbrush and tube of paste were. Clay fumbled with the two items, not used to working with the enormous metal gloves. "Man they really must have messed you up," Jack observed, "No wonder you took forever to come back. But I'm glad you're home." Clay ran the sink water over the toothbrush and applied some paste. He stepped over to Jack and Jack spread his legs a bit and leaned forward to give the robot better positioning. He opened his mouth with a bored expression.

Clay swallowed. His heart was pounding as he began brushing Jack Spicer's teeth. Jack looked around with little interest, cocking his head at times and changing the position of his mouth so Clay could brush different teeth. Jack's body was so smooth looking, especially his gorgeous chest. His collar bones were very curvy and his shoulders were narrow. He had nice hips too. But right now his mouth was the most distracting, open and filled with foamy, white toothpaste.

Jack pulled away suddenly, spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth with a glass of water. He leaned forward to Clay and kissed his metal cheek before hopping off the counter. "Thanks, Seventy-Two. Good work."

Clay thanked god he didn't have to be in Jack's bedroom as he got dressed. It would have been too much for him. As soon as the bedroom door closed Clay rushed down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and past a surprised looking housemaid. He found the door to the basement and ran down the stairs. He looked frantically for the shen gong wu, lifting up equipment and opening all the cabinets and boxes he could find. Finally in an old cabinet he found the shen gong wu sitting on shelves. There were so many of them Clay wondered if Jack had more than they did, and less of them were stolen than he'd expected.

"Hey Seventy-Two!" Jack yelled and Clay jerked upright, turning to the stairs.

Jack stood on the staircase in a slim fitting tuxedo that made him look too sexy to be allowed. Of course his black eye makeup had been re-applied and he was again wearing his yellow-orange goggles over his forehead. "What are you doing over there? Mom wants you to serve drinks."

So Clay stood balancing a tray of champagne glasses, surrounded by fortune five hundred members. He wasn't as conspicuous as one would think a huge robot to be. There were many others serving guests, some of them far nicer than any of the Jackbots Clay had seen.

"Dad's bots are so flashy, don't you think?" Jack whispered to Clay-bot.

"Please tell me you're not talking to your robot again," whispered a stressed out looking woman. She had fair skin, though not as white as Jack's, and her hair was a lighter shade of red. She was too skinny and had too much makeup on. "Your father is giving you one last chance." She said to Jack, so that none of the guests could hear. "See that girl over there? That's Laurence Maxwell's only daughter, heiress of the Maxwell Corporation. Your father and Mr. Maxwell have every intention of wedding you two and merging companies."

"Isn't that kind of unnecessarily old fashioned?" Jack murmured, looking displeased at the girl. Clay was very surprised, because the girl was the most gorgeous one he'd seen in a long time. Kimiko probably would have killed her for that dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack's mother said with a nasty tone.

"I'm finding dad," Jack said, slipping away from his mother. Clay struggled to keep up, serving drinks as he passed through the party room.

Finally he saw Jack pulling his father away from a group, and he approached them from behind.

"Come on Dad, you know I'm not into girls…"

"Don't you even start that," the man practically spat down at his son. The two looked incredibly different. Jack was much shorter and thinner, and his father's hair was black with wisps of grey behind his ears. He stood with an air of arrogance so strong Clay could practically feel it. "No son of mine is a fag," He said. "You will get married to a woman, and to the one who I choose for you. I only hope that your pathetic technological skills blossom into something worthy enough for you to inherit my business. You better clean up that act of yours and stop chasing around who knows what near that old temple. I'm tired of making excuses for you and being embarrassed by my own blood. And for god's sake, why did you show up wearing that stupid black face paint?"

The man went on and on, his son's shoulders sagging with the weight of his words. Jack's face was blank, his eyes staring ahead of him as he listened. Mr. Spicer didn't even look at Jack. Instead he smiled, looking around at his guests and waving as he spoke. Clay was disgusted. He had thought his own father was harsh.

The party went on for ages. Jack smiled and talked with the guests, and with the Maxwell heiress. His smile was more robotic than anything he'd ever built.

Finally the heiress and her parents left, and Jack slipped down to the basement, Clay following behind. The redhead moved sluggishly as he reached his desk chair, sinking into it. He pulled the large robot off the table and awkwardly onto his lap and typed into the computer.

"What's… wrong… Master?" The robot said in its sweet child voice. Jack typed again.

"What's wrong… Jack?" it said.

"Nothing," whispered Jack. He typed again.

"Don't cry," the robot said.

But Jack couldn't stop. He leaned over, resting his head on the robot's chest. His back heaved as he sobbed. Clay had never seen this kind of crying from Jack. The other times had always been sort of hissy fits, but these were tears of true despair.

Jack reached and tapped the keyboard once, and the robot repeated itself.

"Don't cry…"

He tapped it again and again.

"Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry…"

Clay had had enough. When Jack finally cried himself to sleep, still resting his head on his invention, Clay slipped out and left through the back garage door. He flew back to the temple, the shen gong wu be damned.

So three days later when Clay slid his hands up Jack's leg and kissed his knee, it was not because he felt a meaningless burst of lust for Jack or foundationless love for him either. He simply did it because Jack brought it out of him.

The kiss was slow and quick all at once, and with the cowboy's thumb rubbing his skin, Jack felt the heat rise in him like an instant furnace. He was on fire.

xXxXx

To be continued…

Thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter one, and please review chapter two as well! Hearing what you think definitely encourages me to continue. Update ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Omi ain't the only one wantin' you on our side," Clay whispered, his breath warming Jack's sensitive skin. Jack had had about all that he could take.

Jack was on him in an instant, wrapping his arms around the older boy, knocking off Clay's hat and twisting his thin fingers in Clay's gorgeous blond hair. Clay responded eagerly. Clay's mouth was as hot and talented as Jack had imagined. Massive arms embraced him and Jack dug his nails into the broad shoulders he'd wanted to touch so badly.

Clay pulled the kiss apart, moving to Jack's neck. He peeled off the redhead's coat to gain better access, revealing a skin-tight black tank top.

"Ain't this purty," Clay admired breathily as he slid his hands over the shirt. "Looks just right on ya."

"This old thing?" Jack laughed at himself nervously. He blushed furiously as Clay slipped his hands beneath the black garment, up his back and shoulder blades, and slipping around to the front to explore the villain's chest. Jack's eyes fell shut, his head falling against Clay's shoulder as he leaned into the touch. A small moan escaped his throat as he enjoyed the affection, and the sound only instigated Clay to touch him more. Clay slid the tank top up to Jack's underarms, pressing the boy against the tree again to explore him. Jack's skin had always fascinated him, even since he'd first set eyes on the pale boy and especially since he'd seen him naked in the shower. Now getting to touch and smell and taste it all at once drove him absolutely crazy. He ran his tongue over the soft planes of the redhead's pale white chest, enjoying the taste of his skin, and the small pleased sounds that Jack couldn't stop himself from making. And the more sounds Jack made, the more it drove Clay crazy. In one quick movement, he pulled Jack onto him, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. Jack pressed forward to kiss Clay again, wanting him more each second.

They both flinched at the sound of something clattering around the corner of the temple.

"Someone's breaking in!" Rai yelled from afar, and lights went on everywhere as the other dragons jumped out of their beds.

"Dagnabbit," Clay growled, squeezing Jack around the waist to show how much he hated being interrupted. Jack laughed, sliding his hands over Clay's broad chest.

"Sounds like you gotta go."

They untangled themselves and stood, Jack heading towards the tree. Without his copter wings he knew he'd have to walk a while before there was enough cellphone signal to call a Jackbot. Jack felt incredibly good, and yet he felt so nervous, wondering what their future held. Or if there was a future at all between them. Was Clay serious, or had he been wrapped up in the passionate moment, or even worse, had that been some kind of pity stunt, because Clay was so charitable by nature?

Jack felt a strong hand grab his wrist and stop him short. He turned as Clay wrapped the boy's coat over his shoulders.

"Where you think yer goin' so fast? I turn my head for a second and yer gone! Now you listen up," Clay said sternly, ignoring the chaos at the temple. Apparently he was used to it. "You ain't never gonna be a dirty secret to me. I'm not one to run around doin' things in secret. Either yer mine or yer not, so if you wanna be mine, take this…" Clay placed his Stetson hat on Jack's head, "…and wear it next time we fight over a shen gong wu." Clay smiled. "That'll give em somethin' to wonder bout."

Jack looked up at Clay, overwhelmed. "I'm not sure I deserve you."

Clay laughed, kissing Jack again and affectionately running his hand through Jack's red hair. "That there's the silliest thing I ever heard outta you. Besides, I ain't no kind of saint or nuthin'." Clay knew that was plenty true, remembering watching Jack in the shower. Some day he knew he'd have to confess.

xXxXx

To Be Continued…

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're the best!

Please review this chapter as well, and I will update quickly. I like to write according to what people say, because I really do take people's opinions into account.


	4. Chapter 4

On the rare occasion that all three were present, dinner at the Spicer mansion was painful. It was quiet and cold, Mr. Spicer at the end of the long table, and Jack and his mother across from one another. The only noise at present was that of forks and knives against antique china, and the sound of Jack eating. He tried hard to eat loud today, as well as wipe his mouth on his sleeve and noisily slurp his orange juice. He used his hands to grab a piece of toast instead of the serving tongs and kept his elbows on the table as much as he possibly could. His father glanced at him with disgust as he picked something out of his teeth. This certainly wasn't his normal behavior.

"So…" Mr. Spicer said, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin and setting it on his lap. "I never got a chance to ask you how you fended at the party last week, seeing that I had to leave for a business trip directly after."

Jack tilted back the brown Stetson on his head so he could meet his father's gaze. "I fended just fine, thanks. Business went wonderfully."

Mr. Spicer sat up straighter. "You socialized well with Miss Maxwell?"

"Oh, I talked with her a little too," Jack said, looking thoughtful.

Mr. Spicer frowned. "What are you talking about, then? I thought I told you what your priorities were."

"Yeah, business is the priority. That's why I spent most of the night chatting with Mr. Flintstock."

"Flintstock?" Mr. Spicer repeated with a frown. "The toy manufacturer?"

"I bet you were wondering what he was doing there," Jack said, "I invited him. We've been doing business for a while now."

Jack snapped his fingers and a Jackbot rolled up behind him, handing him a box. He slid the box down the long table to his father where it hit his plate with a light thud. Jack's father glared down at the toy. It was a perfect miniature of the robot standing behind Jack. Jack snapped his fingers again and the box began to shake, and the tiny robot tore itself free.

"Jackbots attack!" the little robot said in a squeaky mechanical voice. It lifted into the air with its tiny copter wings and made its way through the flower arrangement, slicing them to bits as it flew.

"What kind of deal did you make with Flintstock?" Mr. Spicer said suspiciously.

With a thud, Jack crossed his legs on the dining table, muddy boots facing his father. His mother gasped at his crudeness. This was definitely, definitely not like Jack. Jack's lips curled into a toothy smile as he laced his fingers together, the little robot landing on his plate. "You're going to have to pick up the pace if you don't want me overshadowing you, Daddy. In two years, you and I will be making the same income. I've already bought my own house and car, and moved out all my stuff. So you won't have to take care of me anymore. Though I am grateful, and I'll never forget your_ love_."

Jack stood from the table, heading towards the basement.

"Jack Spicer you stop right there!" Mr. Spicer bellowed. Jack froze automatically. After all these years the sound of his father's voice still terrified him. He breathed in and out, turning his head towards his father. "You will marry Miss Maxwell's daughter, or you will name yourself as my enemy!" His father was standing up now, the chair knocked out behind him. Jack had been beaten by his father before, for coming out of the closet among other things. "Come here," his father ordered.

Jack took a step forward and stopped when he remembered the cowboy hat on his head. He took it off and held it in his hands. It was in good condition and worn at the same time, as anything would be when adored and kept close. This hat had never seen the inside of a box or the top of a shelf, idolized from a distance, nor had it been purposely dropped or tossed, and never ever stepped on. This hat knew true love.

"Kiss my ass!" He yelled at his father. He wanted to say something smooth and clever, but the classic choice of words worked just as well. Mr. Spicer growled, charging at him. "Jackbots!" Jack shrieked and his robot sped into Spicer's way, holding the man back.

"Spicerbots!" Mr. Spicer growled and three silver bots flew into the room. Jack's mother shrieked, backing herself into the corner. Jack skidded across the marble floor as he ran to the basement stairs, screaming and laughing hysterically as he escaped. A few Jackbots stayed to keep the Spicerbots away, but most followed Jack as he ran out the back garage door. He could have flown, but running felt so good right now. He ran across the lawn and down the neighborhood streets, running and running until he was too tired to go further. Standing in the center of the road, his lungs gasping for air, he laughed again. He jumped into the air, his copter wings lifting him higher.

xXxXx

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko began to scream.

"You guys, you guys! Come look at this! Hurry!"

Clay, Raimundo and Omi ran to where Kimiko stood in the underground room with all of the shen gong wu. The temple's wu were all neatly on their shelves, as they were before. But their numbers were doubled with the new ones dumped out on the floor.

"What…" Rai said, "These are all Jack's! How'd they get here?"

"Look there!" Omi said, stepping around the shen gong wu and picking a note off the floor. He unfolded it and read it, passing it to Raimundo.

Rai read it aloud. "_Hey, Xiaolin losers! Now don't get the wrong impression. I'm leaving my shen gong wu with you because I don't need them right now and it's easier letting you baby-sit them than guard them myself from Chase and Wuya. Go ahead and pretend they're yours, but I'm coming to steal them back after my business gets on a roll, so keep on your toes. P.S. Tell Rascal Flatts over there to come get his hat_."

Everyone looked at hatless Clay. "I think he's talking about you, buddy," Rai said.

Clay burst out laughing. "Dag gone, that boy's a whip, ain't he? I don't sound like Rascal Flatts at all!"

"Don't you have something to tell us?" Kimiko said impatiently.

"I could tell ya, but you wouldn't believe me," Clay said, taking the letter and examining it. He thought the letter was hilarious, Jack acting as the good guy while still wanting to look bad.

"But why would Jack Spicer have your hat?" Omi asked.

The three dragons waited for an answer.

"Eh, well…" Clay looked at them. None of them knew anything about his sexuality. He was never one to talk about his 'social' endeavors as Raimundo, Kimiko and sometimes even Omi would talk about. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess y'all probably don't know this... I haven't really mentioned it… Once and again I've eh… come to fancy fellas."

"Oh I know this!" Omi said enthusiastically, "You are bisexual!"

Kimiko and Raimundo were in a state of shock, partly because no one in a million years would have suspected Clay of being attracted to males, and also because, for once, Omi had said something correctly.

Raimundo laughed. "You're not _gay_. No way in hell! You're like the straightest guy I've ever met."

Clay tried to keep his voice level. "Are you sayin' it's a problem?"

"I just can't believe it. Are you joking? Are you? No. You're serious. You're really serious?"

"He looks pretty serious to me," Omi observed, and he was right.

"Hey, come here," Rai said gently after a pause, grabbing Clay's hand and patting his back in a 'man hug'. "It's all fine by me. Totally cool."

Kimiko sighed, her eyes lifting up from the letter in Clay's hand. "Really, guys? Am I going to wait forever or is somebody besides me going to connect Clay's issue with Jack having his hat?" Kimiko looked at Clay. "Are you trying to tell us you have some kind of relationship with Jack Spicer?"

Omi and Raimundo's jaws dropped stupidly. "What makes you think that?" Raimundo asked his girlfriend.

"It's so obvious!" Kimiko said with frustration. "Do I really have to spell it out? Jack's letter said he has Clay's hat, and Clay starts to explain it by telling us he's bi."

Rai and Omi looked dumbfounded.

"Ugh, I can't stand another minute of this," Clay grumbled and headed for the stairs.

"Well come on, man, just say it!" Raimundo complained.

Clay was already heading up the stairs. Across the sunny courtyard, Jack was leaning against the temple, a smirk on his face and a hat on his head.

"Well speak of the devil," Clay said, a big grin on his face when he saw the trench coat-clad boy. Seeing him made Clay want to hold him, really, really badly.

"What's going on?" Raimundo yelled from behind, but Clay ignored them as he approached Jack.

Jack took off the hat and waved it around. "What are you going to give me for this, cowboy?"

Clay grabbed Jack around the waist, pulling him close. "Ain't nothin' I wouldn't give you if you asked." Jack put the hat on its rightful owner and Clay bent down to kiss him.

"Ohhh…" Rai said. From across the courtyard, the scene was shocking. He'd never seen his enemy so relaxed. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Clay so content either. They looked so wrong together; the cowboy and the goth, but Rai couldn't imagine them looking any happier.

Jack laughed when they separated, turning and jumping onto Clay, piggy-back style. "Let's go, cowboy! My new Porsche awaits us at the gate!" Jack blushed as he looked over Clay's shoulder. "Your friends are still watching."

"Let em'!" Clay said. He couldn't care a bit who was watching them.

xXxXx

I have fanart of this in my DeviantArt account if you're interested.


End file.
